1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Wiegand Converter and to the bi-direction transmission of digital data within communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the conversion of Wiegand formatted data into digital form suitable for manipulation, such as encryption of digital data within communication systems, and converted it back to suitable Wiegand format for system controlling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wiegand communication protocols are widely used in access control system controllers and activating devices, such as smart card readers, fingerprint readers and keypad controllers. The security of these protocols depends upon the generation of unpredictable information that must be of sufficiently random. Currently, most Wiegand communication protocols are unidirectional and work directly on the access controlling devices locally. Bi-directional converter is thus required to provided a mean for central monitoring and providing a mean for access authentication and secured data conversion.
However, most central monitoring and advance authentication or secured data conversion devices are constructed using personal computer systems, there exists a communication mismatch between the activating devices and the dedicated computer systems. Therefore, a generalized converter is required to take in any form of Wiegand data and converted it into recognized computer protocols such as ASCII through RS232 or RS485 or CANBus or TCP/IP or other wireless communication means.
To avoid data mismatched after the manipulation of data through the communication path. Therefore, a reversal process in conversing the recognized computer protocols back into access control systems recognized Wiegand protocols is required. The manipulating of data can be in the form of security conversion or in other form of data communication protocols such as mobile or optical.
Generally stated, problems arise in non secured uni-directional Wiegand protocols must be converted into computer acceptable form and then manipulated by a terminal or transmitted it via a secured form or different data communication protocols and reversed it back to an acceptable Wiegand form for controlling the devices to be located at remote sites or in separate compartments.